Saiyan Bond
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: A Friendly Bond begins to grow between 9 Year Old Prince Vegeta and 14 Year Old Raditz. Will their Friendship last? Or will Frieza tear them appart?
1. Visitor

**Saiyan Bond  
  
Chapter One - Visitor  
**  
  
Tears formed within his tiny dark eyes, causing his soft warm skin to become wet and cold. It had been ten days, ten days since it'd happened. His Father's death.   
  
It was something he never got to see, but the thought of Frieza doing any sudden sort of damage to his Father was still something that seemed to be clear in his mind. It was like he could sense what had happened.   
  
The boy sat there in darkness, his quarter's barely visible. He searched his hand around to the stand next to him, feeling around the lamp for a switch. Once he discovered it, he flipped it on. This resulted in the room finally coming into view before him.  
  
Books had been scattered everywhere, showing his obsession with reading. Books such as Dictionaries, Encyclopedia's, and even book's on Anatomy were all strewn across the floor and next to his bed. It was his only solace from this world he lived in.  
  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes to obtain a clearer view of the room. Then heaved a sigh and stared at his hands for the longest time. Boy did he miss him. He missed hearing his Father's voice. It had only been a week since his death, yet he still couldn't force himself to forget.   
  
A knock came to his door, making him stare at his wall. " Who is it? What do you want? " He spat towards the door, his teeth clenched in fury.  
  
A rough voice answered back, sounding a little disappointed. " Prince Vegeta...it's me, Raditz ".  
  
Vegeta breathed, burying his head in his tiny hands as he replied. " Come in... "   
  
Raditz sighed, slowly opening the door as he made his way in. He didn't want to disturb the poor boy. After all, he did lose the most important person in his life. But, he felt that he needed to help him.  
  
Vegeta refused to look Raditz in the eyes, his face still buried in his hands. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. He had to be strong, his Father wouldn't have wanted him to react in this way. Tears only fell from the eyes of weaklings, not strong warriors.  
  
Raditz sat down next to Vegeta on the bed, his wait length dark hair brushing against the covers. He stared at the younger Saiyan, not quite sure what to do. He bit his lip nervously. " Prince? "  
  
The younger Saiyan cried silently to himself, ignoring the other's words.   
  
" Prince Vegeta...please don't cry ".  
  
" What am I suppossed to do!!!! " Vegeta shouted, finally removing his hands from his face.  
  
Raditz felt chills run down his spine, staring at Vegeta in concern.   
  
They were left in silence for several moments, neither saying anything. They both just continued to stare at each other, waiting for the other to draw first.   
  
" Vegeta... "  
  
The young Prince looked away, crossing his arms and scowling.  
  
Raditz continued, " ...You can't act like this... "  
  
" He was my Father, Raditz...I loved him... "  
  
The older Saiyan heaved a sigh, listening every second or so for the sounds of breathing outside the door. He didn't want any of Frieza's cronies to find out he was here. " He loved you too...but you can't continue to cry over his death. You have to be strong...that's what he'd want ".  
  
Vegeta looked back over at the older Saiyan, his tiny bangs brushing against his eyes. " You really...you really think so? "  
  
Raditz nodded, placing an arm on Vegeta's shoulder. " Of course...would I lie to you? "  
  
The younger Saiyan let a smile form across his thin lips, giving his new friend a tight hug. " I'm sorry for being such a creep... "  
  
" Don't worry about it... " Raditz smiled back, patting the Prince on the back.  
  
Vegeta tightened his hold, still unable to control the tears falling from his eyes. " He'll pay... "  
  
" What are you talking about, Prince? " The older Saiyan questioned, still rubbing the boy's back in a Fatherly way to comfort him.  
  
The boy sniffed, " Someday Frieza will pay for his treachery. He'll pay with his life. "  
  
Raditz was shocked by the boys sudden thirst for revenge, but mentioned nothing of it. He understood Vegeta's motives, and was sure that he would one day get his long awaited revenge.  
  
" Will you stay here with me until I fall asleep? , " the Prince requested, letting his 14 year old friend go.  
  
Raditz looked down at the 9 year old, his heart seemed to be warming up to this child. " Of course Prince, which tale would you like to hear? "  
  
Vegeta crawled under the covers, laying his head back on the pillow with great speed. " The tale of the Super Saiyan ".  
  
The older Saiyan shook his head. " How did I guess? Alright then. There's an old tale of a Saiyan with incredible powers. This creature destroyed entire Planet's, and wiped out many a race. "  
  
Vegeta listened intently to his friend's story, Closing his eyes. Before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep.   
  
Raditz realized this, smiling as he sat down in a chair in the corner. He watched the young Prince like a Guardian Angel, his eyes slowly drooping. He fell asleep to the sound of Vegeta's slow breathing, slipping into total darkness.  
  
**SVS: I'd like to know what you think before I make this a one-shot! I'll continue if you all like it! **

**Booyaka!  
Super-Veggie-San**


	2. Cellmates

**Saiyan Bond  
  
Chapter Two - Cellmates**  
  
**SVS: Thanks for the reviews guys! Even if it was only 4 Reviews! I really love this friendship pairing! Their sooo cute!**   
  
Zarbon's green hair waved behind him in a strange fashion, as he walked down the hallways of a large building within Frieza Planet #12. His Mission, retrieve Prince Vegeta and take him to Frieza's Ship.   
  
He was told this would be a difficult mission, but Zarbon had thought otherwise. The Prince was only a 9 Year Old kid, how bad could he be?  
  
Reaching a nearby glass window, Zarbon looked inside. The Prince seemed to be playing Blocks with an older Saiyan. The older Saiyan must have been his other assignment...Raditz.  
  
" How big do you think we can make it? " Raditz questioned, adding another block to the top.  
  
Vegeta reached down to grab another handfull of the small blocks, slowly and carfefully adding another. It almost looked like it would tip over.   
  
Raditz, adding another block, noticed Zarbon near the window. His expression turned from soft to disgusted. He knew this man, he'd seen him before and heard about him from his Father.   
  
Zarbon met eyes with Raditz, walking slowly into the Play Room. The boys stare seemed firmiliar. He'd seen that burning look before, but it was hard to remember from where. His pushed the thought aside, looking back down at Vegeta.  
  
The Prince hadn't even notied Zarbon come in, he'd been busy laughing and adding more blocks.   
  
" Prince Vegeta... " Zarbon faked a smile, kneeling down in front of the boy.  
  
Vegeta looked over, his beady eyes blinking as he came face to face with this man. He'd seen him with his Father before, but never really gotten this close to him. He knew he worked for Frieza though, and that couldn't mean anything good.   
  
" Hi... " Vegeta smiled innocently, waving a hand.  
  
Zarbon rolled his eyes, this was embarassing to him. He didn't want to be stuck here with a kid. He stood up, still staring down at Vegeta. " You have been ordered to accompany Frieza! I will escort you to his ship, Prince! "  
  
Vegeta blinked again, not moving. He wasn't going to go with this man, he knew that for sure.  
  
Noticing Vegeta's refusal to go with Zarbon, Raditz was left in shock. He must have been extremely brave to defy the orders of Frieza.   
  
" I'm not going! " Vegeta hissed in a high pitched voice.  
  
The Older Man growled, grabbing Vegeta's arm as he started to pull him away. " You''ll come, wether you like it or not! "  
  
Raditz watched in horror as his young friend was dragged away from him. He couldn't stand this kind of torment. " Let him go! " He grabbed the back of Zarbon's cape and started to tug. " Let him go, you Monster!! "  
  
" Moster!! You want to see a Monster, boy!! " Zarbon hissed, grabbing Raditz by the collar. Sharp teeth began to form beneath his lips, his fists growing larger and his body bulking. Before Raditz could even scream, he was hit with such force that he slipped into total darkness.

* * *

" Raditz...Radi! Please wake up! "  
  
Raditz eyes fluttered open, and Vegeta's figure came into view above him. The boy looked beaten and torn, like he'd tried to fight that terrible Monster off. Zarbon had turned into some sort of ' Creature '.  
  
" What happened? " The Older Saiyan groaned, sitting up and rubbing his aching head.  
  
Vegeta sniffed, placing a hand on his friend's back to help stable his body. " Zarbon went crazy and hit you hard on the head, you passed out and he brought us here. I attacked him when he let me go, but no luck. "  
  
Raditz squinted, his head still in pain. Vegeta did look terribly awful. The boys arm was dripping with blood, and his nose seemed to be bleeding. " How could he do such a thing? You're only a boy, Vegeta... "  
  
The Prince sighed, holding his arm to put pressure on the wound. Tears began to form in his small eyes, " He...He slapped me...twice. Then he punched me in the face, and...and he cut my arm. Then...then he tossed us into this cell... "  
  
Raditz gazed at his friend, awestruck. " How long was I unconscious? "  
  
" About Two or Three Hours... " Vegeta sniffed, wiping some of the falling tears from his face.   
  
Laying his head against the nearby wall, Raditz took a deep breath. " I guess this is where we try to find a way outta here... "  
  
" No good! I tried it already. There's Camera's watching our every move. There's also guards outside the door. Sorry Radi, were stuck here... " Vegeta replied, crawling over and sitting next to him.  
  
Raditz put an arm around his friend, heaving a sigh and gritting his teeth from the pain in his head.   
  
Vegeta closed his eyes, laying a head on Raditz' shoulder. He needed all the comfort he could get during this situation. For some reason, he'd been prepared for this all his life. He knew it was going to happen.  
  
Raditz layed his head to the side, so it was slightly on top of Vegeta's. " I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you, Prince... "  
  
Vegeta smiled, feeling warm and safe. " Don't worry, because you're here for me now ".  
  
The Older Saiyan felt his heart warm up, closing his eyes and following Vegeta into Dream World.  
  
**SVS: There's Chapter Two! Hope it wasn't too short!  
  
Lady Kouga - Thanks! I guess I will write more! LOL!  
  
animeprincess1452 - Thanks alot! Hope you liked this Chap!   
  
Leelo77 - Thanks! I think it has been thought of before, but thanks for the comment! I'm usually perky too, so don't worry! .  
  
XZanayu - Hope you liked this Chap!  
  
Booyaka!  
Super-Veggie-San**


	3. Reunion

**Saiyan Bond  
  
Chapter Three - Reunion  
  
SVS: This Chapter was carefully thought of. I decided to finally bring Nappa into it. I'm thinking that because he was an Adult in the Bardock Movie, that he should be one in this story. Hope you like this Chapter! Oh...and I noticed I did something wrong. Frieza had killed King Vegeta AND Bardock AFTER Vegeta had started working for him, but it's only a minor mistake. I'll make it a AU Fic! LOL!**  
  
" What are you doing up this late, Vegeta? " King Vegeta questioned, his deep demanding voice booming throughout the room.  
  
Young Prince Vegeta stuck his thumb shyly in his mouth. " I had a bad dream, Father... "  
  
" here... " King Vegeta chuckled, spreading out his arms so his Son could jump on to his lap.  
  
Vegeta hopped up, looking up at his Father with wide eyes. He looked almost content, but his outer shell never did reveal what was truely inside. The boy was stubborn, and it was hard to tell what was really feeling. " Can you tell me a Story, Father? "  
  
The King bit his lip, scratching his rugged chin. He rested an arm on his Son's back, rocking him back and forth slightly. " Of course, My Son... "  
  
Vegeta snuggled his nose into his Father's chest. He closed his eyes, listening intently to his Father's words.  
  
" Once upon a time... " The King began, " There was a brave little Prince who lived on a nice little Planet like this one! "  
  
Vegeta smiled, trying to picture the story in his mind.  
  
King Vegeta continued. " He had many Loyal Servants and a loving Father. One day the little Prince's Father came to him with a dilema. The Prince had had a terrible Nightmare, and wanted to hear a Story. So his Father told him the story of a little Prince who - "  
  
Young Vegeta started to laugh, amused. " Father! That was a good one! "  
  
" Wait! Wait! " The King spoke. " I didn't finish the story yet! "  
  
Vegeta blinked, listening closely.  
  
" Once he was finished telling the story, the Prince went to bed and got his rest. The End! "  
  
The Prince lowered his head and heaved a sigh, hoping down from his Father's lap. " Yes, Father... "  
  
Watching his Son sulk away, the King smiled. He was proud of the boy he was raising, he saw a bright future for him. The thing is, he didn't see himself in it.

* * *

Young Vegeta gasped, sitting up quickly as sweat dripped down his face. Those days with his Father always haunted his mind, reminding him that there no longer were any more days with his Father.  
  
" You alright Prince? You're shaking like a leaf! "  
  
Vegeta looked over, Raditz coming into view next to him. He'd almost forgotten where they were. The events of yesterday had been mostly just a blur. He barely even remembered getting thrown in this cell.  
  
Raditz looked the boy over, giving him a tight hug. " It's ok, Vegeta...you were only dreaming... "  
  
The Prince dug his tiny pointed nose into his friends shoulder, letting the tears slip out from behind his dark eyes. Everyday he'd suffered from this, he was only a small boy and was now without a Father. It just wasn't fair. " I'm scared, Radi... "  
  
" Shhh...everything will be ok. We'll get through this... " Raditz replied, rubbing the child's back. " He'll pay for what he's done... "  
  
The two boy's were left in sudden shock as the door began to creak open, light flooding the room and causing them to squint.  
  
Believing it to be one of Frieza's Minions, Raditz readied his fists and pushed Prince Vegeta behind him to keep him safe. The young Prince was a fighter, but Raditz didn't want to take any chances. He wasn't sure what Vegeta was capable of.  
  
Two large feet stepped out from behind the door, making a loud tapping sound as they hit the floor. His hair was dark and bushy, and his body was large and muscular. He was a giant in their eyes.  
  
Vegeta, squinting his eyes in curiousity, thought he recognized this man. Yet, it wasn't bright enough to tell. But when two guards came in behind the man, they caused the door to widen and more light flashed toward's the strangers face. The Prince beamed, a wide smile forming on his face. " Nappa!! "  
  
The large man smiled back, spreading out his arms as the child ran into them for a hug. It seemed it had been forever since they'd seen one another on Planet Vegeta-Sei.  
  
Confused, Raditz walked up towards the stranger. " Who are you? What do you want? "  
  
" I'm Prince Vegeta's Guardian...and you are? " He released Vegeta, crossing his strong muscular arms.  
  
Hesitating, Raditz formed a reply. " My names, Raditz. My Father was a Low-Level Soldier. His name was Bardock, he met his end not too long ago... "  
  
Nappa lowered his head. " I knew Bardock, he was an aquaintance. Bardock was an incredible man, you should be proud... "  
  
Raditz smiled, wiping away forming tears with his wrist. He was glad someone agreed with him. It seemed that everyone he'd met before his death thought his Father was insane. They'd ramble on and on about how incredibly stupid he was for taking on the mission's he'd done. He would always come back from a Battle half-dead.  
  
" So... " Vegeta spoke, breaking Raditz away from his thoughts. " Why are you here, Nappa? "  
  
The Large Saiyan sighed, gazing sympathetically at the young Prince. " After Planet Vegeta-Sei was destroyed, I was brought here to work for Frieza. I've been here ever since, and I've been hating it more and more everyday. He's a Monster, Vegeta... "  
  
Vegeta checked to see if the Guards were listening, but they were too busy playing a game of Poker to realize what Nappa had said. That made them the luckiest Saiyans in the world, and the only Saiyan's left in the world.  
  
Nappa continued, turning his back on the younger Saiyan's. " Come, I'll lead you to your Quarters... "  
  
The Guards gathered their Cards, standing up and leading the way from in front of Nappa. Vegeta and Raditz followed from behind, Raditz trying to keep Vegeta close and out of harms way.  
  
They ventured slowly down the dark and quiet Hallway, only a few lights were shining so you could see exactly where you were going.  
  
The group halted in front of a giant crimson colored door, the First Guard swiping a card key in the slot. The door slid open, revealing a small bedroom with Two Beds. It wasn't luxurious like his Room on Frieza Planet Number 52, but as Vegeta walked in...he realized it was alot more comfortable then that Cell.  
  
The Guards closed the door behind the Three Saiyan's, allowing them to be alone.  
  
" Their gone! " Vegeta rejoiced, heaving a sigh. " Now let's get the heck outta here! "  
  
" No, Vegeta! " Nappa hissed.  
  
The Young Prince slouched as he sat on one of the Crimson Bed's. " Why not? "  
  
" There's Security Camera's surrounding this room! "  
  
Vegeta stared around at the corner's of the cieling. Nappa was right, they were placed in the same position as they were in that Cell. " Were trapped... "  
  
Raditz snarled, sitting on the opposite bed in exhaustion. He sprawled out, taking a deep inhale of oxygen. He closed his eyes, reopening them as he realized how sweaty he felt. " Is there a Shower here? "  
  
Nappa nodded, pointing towards a small Bathroom near the left corner of the room. He watched Raditz yawn and stretch his arms, heading in that direction. Once the teenage Saiyan closed the door behind him, Nappa sat down next to the sulking Vegeta.  
  
The Prince looked up at his Guardian, his large eyes full of small tears. " How could Papa leave me for this? "  
  
" He didn't want this to be your Future... " Nappa replied, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a large medallion shaped necklace, throwing it around Vegeta's neck.  
  
The Young Prince studied it after it was placed on, recognizing it as the crest of the Vegeta-Sei. It was the same thing his Father wore everday. " Where did you get this? "  
  
" Frieza was about to destroy it, but I snuck after he left and payed the Minion some Gold. He gave it to me and told Frieza the job had been done, I owe him one... "  
  
Vegeta giggled, running his fingers around the crest.  
  
" Now you'll have your Father with you wherever you go... " Nappa finished, placing a hand on the boy's small shoulder. He stood up, starting to walk away. " My Room's Next Door...I'll be there if you need me... "  
  
The Young Prince waved Good-bye to his Guardian, watching as he dissapeared behind the sliding door. He felt alot better now, despite where he was. He was in enemy territory now, so he'd have to carefully watch his back. There could be a trap in any corner.  
  
Laying back on his new Bed, Vegeta closed his eyes. He managed to relax to the sound of water running from the Bathroom.  
  
**SVS: Hope you guys liked this Chappie! There's more to come! Frieza moves in on the next part!  
  
Super-Veggie-San**


End file.
